The Princess
by FFcrazy15
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and a certain nurse is feeling lonely. Charles Winchester decides to be a gentleman and finds that he's surprisingly good at it. Mostly Kellye/Charles friendship, could be taken as romance.


Disclaimer: don't own, don't profit, no copyright infringement intended.

**M*A*S*H**

"I really don't know why I care so much."

Charles looked over from his cognac to the Hawaiian nurse beside him. "Beg pardon?"

"Oh, I was talking to myself," Kellye said hurriedly. "Sorry, Major."

He went back to drinking his brandy, but was distracted again by the sight of said nurse still staring wistfully at the dancing couples. It was Valentine's day, after all, and the Officer's Club was decorated with enough hearts and streamers to give any single person a justified conniption. "You know," he said, putting the drink down, "I couldn't help but notice that you seem rather downtrodden tonight. Now I know you could probably find a more apt confidant than me and quite frankly I usually wouldn't care, but as it is your moping is giving my drink a bad aftertaste."

"Well I'm so sorry about that," she said with annoyance, standing up. "I'll just go mope somewhere else."

"No no no, I didn't mean that as a hint for you to _leave,"_ he said quickly.

"Then what did you mean?" Kellye asked, a little rudely, but he decided to overlook it.

"I _mean,_ it's Valentines Day and you appear quite unhappy. Seeing as I have nothing better to do, I thought perhaps we could talk."

"Talk?" she said, crossing her arms. "You've never tried to talk to me before."

He sighed inwardly. _Try to do a good deed and this is the thanks you get. I must really be drunk._ "As I said, I have nothing better to do."

"Well gee thanks," she said irritably, but sat down. The annoyance on her face slipped into melancholy, and she took a half-hearted drink of her punch. "It's just that… there's this guy I like, and he doesn't even pay any attention to me."

"I assume you mean Captain Pierce."

She blinked, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Well," he chuckled drily, "You've only been making puppy-dog eyes at him all night."

"Oh God, have I?" she said, mortified. "I hope no one else noticed."

"Don't be ridiculous; everyone else is too busy scorning marriages and sweethearts to care. Save Hunnicutt, of course; the man went back to his tent ages ago."

"It must be so hard on him, to be so far from his wife and child." She sighed a little. "You have a family back home, Major?"

"Oh, no. No, I was much too busy with work before I left to start any sort of relationship."

She nodded and looked back at the dance floor, where Hawkeye was swaying with some blonde, busty nurse that had just transferred in. "I don't understand it," she said, hurt. "He dances with every other girl in the room, but never once does he look at me."

"My dear, don't you know?" Charles said with a snort.

"Don't I know what?"

"That Hawkeye Pierce has no _taste._" He clinked the glass of his drink with his fingernail. "He has about as good a judgment of women as he does of drink- that is to say, he'll try anything."

"Anything? Gee, that makes me feel real good."

"Forgive me, I didn't clarify," he said, taking a sip of his brandy. "I meant, he'll try anything but the very best."

She looked over Charles, surprised. "Really?"

"Really. He absolutely detests fine liquor. I suppose he knows that it's above him."

She laughed at that. "You know, Major, people don't give you enough credit."

"I daresay not. Don't trouble yourself about it, my dear," he said, rolling his eyes. "Pierce wouldn't know refinement or class if it bit him on the nose, both of which, I may add, are traits you share with good wine and old literature."

"You think I have class?" she asked hopefully.

"Certainly. You don't… parade yourself around like some of the women here. You're a very demure, elegant young lady, Nurse Kellye. Simply because the likes of Hawkeye Pierce are too blind to see it doesn't mean everyone is. You oughtn't sell yourself so short."

Kellye smiled at him, eyes shining, and said in a voice that was a little choked up, "Th-thank you, Major."

"One does not thank truth," he admonished, and then relented, "But you're quite welcome."

She finished her drink and then said, "Hey... Would you like to dance?"

He looked over, surprised, and then shook his head. "No, I'm really not one for dancing."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" She smiled at him. "It's not like your highfalutin parents will ever have to know."

"No, that's not it at all; I'm just-" He glanced over and then lowered his voice. "I'm not a very fine dancer."

"No kidding? I thought rich people got training in that sort of stuff?"

"You mean cotillion training. Yes, I attended, and failed miserably. Apparently all the coordination that was supposed to be in my feet went straight to my hands. I haven't danced since."

"Well it's not like you'll have to waltz or anything," she pointed out. "Just sort of move back and forth to the music. I can help you." When he still looked hesitant, she said, "Come on, Major. If we're both going to be lonely on Valentine's Day, we may as well be lonely together."

"That's an oxymoron," he asserted, but stood up and offered a hand nervously. Kellye accepted happily and followed him out to the floor. Several people wolf whistled, and he attempted to turn around before Kellye caught his arm.

"Just ignore them," she said.

"Of course, quite right," he said, turning back towards her. Then, he added, "They're simply jealous."

Her smile grew into a grin, and he realized he'd just made the sweet nurse very happy, with almost no effort at all. "Now just put one hand on my waist and the other in my hand."

He did so, albeit a tad awkwardly, truth be told, and said doubtfully, "Like this?"

"Exactly. Now just sort of rock back and forth. Simple as pie.

He did so, occasionally adding in a few extra steps, to turn in a circle like he saw the other pairs doing. It was surprisingly easy.

He noticed that Pierce, who was now just in front of him, was watching the two with surprise from the arms of the aforementioned busty blonde nurse. Inspiration struck the doctor, and he said in a stage-whisper that was just loud enough for both Kellye and Hawkeye to hear, "Don't _drool,_ Pierce; you'll slip and fall."

The other surgeon's eyes went wide with surprise, and Kellye's practically sparkled with joy. As the song slowed, she leaned in slightly and rested her head on his chest. Instinctively, he moved his hand from its now awkward position on her waist to her back, feeling strangely protective of her. For the moment, he forgot about his well-to-do parents back in Boston, forgot all about what they would say to see him dancing with the half-Japanese nurse. All he thought about was the fact that it was Valentine's Day, and the sweetest, most cheerful woman of the 4077th deserved to feel special, even if just for one night.

Some time later, when the jukebox's last slow song ended, Kellye pulled away. "I think I'll turn in for the night," she said, a happy pink glow to her cheeks. "Thank you, Major." Smiling shyly, she stood on her toes and gave the surgeon a light peck on the cheek, before walking out of the Officer's Club.

He watched the door shut, smiling slightly. He turned to where Igor was cleaning his empty glass of brandy and said, "How much were our tabs?"

"Uh, yours was two dollars."

"And hers?"

"About the same."

He fished a five out of his pocket and put it on the bar. "Keep the change."

He left, ignoring Igor's look of surprise, and went on his way back to the Swamp. As the door closed, B.J. glanced up from where he was composing a letter to Peg. "How was the party?"

"Hm? Oh, the party. Fine, just fine." He sat down on his cot. "Can I borrow some paper?"

"Sure," B.J. answered, a little surprised, and handed him a few sheets. Charles settled back against his pillow and pulled out a pen from his footlocker.

_Dear Honoria,_

_ As a teenager, you once told me that every girl deserved to be treated like a princess for one night in her life. Well, I hope that I've done you proud…_


End file.
